The present invention relates to a new and improved construction of a folding box formed of a blank composed of foldable material, such as cardboard or paperboard, and further pertains to a new and improved blank for the production of such folding box or carton.
Heretofore known folding boxes of this type are structured so as to be locally tearable along tear lines or about the periphery of the folding box, in order to thus provide access to the packaged materials, such as food products or the like. After tearing there is no longer possible satisfactory sealed closing of the folding box.